


solid skies, slate-blue earth

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Birthday Parties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: Shindou Chrono's birthdays, over the years.TRY3 centric and established Kazuma/Chrono.





	solid skies, slate-blue earth

On Shindou Chrono's very first birthday, his family is the happiest in the world. His mother smiles for the whole day, glowing brighter than any star. His father cries, and when he's not crying, he's smiling and then he cries again.

Rive cries so much during the whole day that Tokimi runs out of tissues. Mikuru doesn't stop pointing out Chrono's smile or tiny hands. She bounces him on her lap and holds his hand and stares into his eyes like Chrono was the only sight in the world.

At that moment, there was no one in the world happier than each of them. And Chrono, only a year old-- smiled. He smiled and laughed and didn't cry, except for the one time Tokimi put him down. It was a warm, loving atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

Years pass.

One of Chrono's birthdays is spent with Rive and Ryuzu.

“Ryuzu-saaan!” Chrono calls, raising his arms. Ryuzu looks confused, turning to take a half-glance at Rive. “Pick me up!”

Rive laughs, loud and cheerful. “I think he's attached to you. Don't worry, he won't bite.”

Ryuzu complies, cheeks flushing slightly. He's already sitting, so hoisting Chrono on his lap isn't difficult. The redhead sits, swinging his feet but taking care to not accidentally slam his feet into Ryuzu's legs.

“It's because you're warm.”

Chrono's straightforward words make Ryuzu smile. Rive does, too.

“You have a good sense, Chrono.” He smiles, petting the head of the child on his lap. Chrono looks up at Ryuzu. “As expected of--”

Rive is looking at Ryuzu with his brows furrowed. There's a beat of silence before the long haired man continues.

“Of you.” He finishes, tone and eyes gentle.

“Sense?” Chrono tilts his head, mouth open wide. The childish confusion made both Ryuzu and Rive's hearts warm.

“Like a feeling.” Rive supplies, looking proud.

With a happy nod, Chrono bounces slightly in Ryuzu's lap. “Ohh, okay! And you do too, Ryuzu-san! Because you're friends with Dad.”

Both of the older men laugh, and Chrono smiles.

The word Rive stopped Ryuzu from saying-- _Peacemaker,_ remained on the tip of Ryuzu's tongue. It lurked there like the aftertaste of bitter medicine.

That was the last birthday Chrono spent with Rive for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

Mikuru is elated when she's not busy on September 9th. She calls the orphanage her first free moment with the happy news, and they agree to tell Chrono as soon as possible.

If Mikuru thought she was happy, it might have been nothing in comparison to the look on Chrono's face when his aunt showed up at the orphanage gates. Beaming, he practically throws himself into her arms. She catches him, holds him close, and spins him around.

Chrono's arms wrap around Mikuru's neck as he laughs. They wave goodbye and head off.

The pair hold hands through the crowded shopping center, Chrono clinging onto her as his sparkling eyes search and take in everything he can see. They explore for a long time, and Mikuru buys Chrono whatever toy he wants at the store. He decides on a spaceship that lights up and makes noises.

“That's a great choice.” Mikuru says, watching as his eyes shine like stars.

They keep holding hands, because neither of them want to lose each other.

But then suddenly Mikuru's hand is empty and Chrono is nowhere to be found. Panic washes her like a wave over sand and suddenly she can't breathe, can't think-- she just needs to find Chrono. She needs to find him, because he could get lost, or get hurt or any number of things, but there was one more thing.

Mikuru was all Chrono had left.

She couldn't even imagine how scared he must be. Was he safe? Was he crying? Where was he?

Chrono was all Mikuru had left.

She's utterly frantic, running to the nearest employee to ask for help. They comply and she sets off to look for Chrono again. If they find him before she does, they'll announce over the loudspeaker and she'll run there.

Mikuru calls his name out, hands shaking and asking every person that makes extended eye contact with her. It all starts to feel redundant and hopelessness chokes her so tight she can’t breathe, until...

She sees a familiar figure, wailing loudly. One hand holds the spaceship toy, and the other is gripped in his shirt as he cries. No one pays Chrono any attention but Mikuru.

“Chrono!!” She calls, running to him. He looks up and starts to cry harder. “Thank god. Thank god, you're safe.”

Mikuru pulls him in for a hug as he cries. Tears start to drip down her face too, and she hugs him tighter.

“Mikuru-san…” He cries, grabbing onto her shirt so tight the knuckles on his small hands turn white. “I was--”

Chrono can't finish the sentence and Mikuru holds him tighter.

“I thought-- thought you were going to be like Mom and Dad. I was so scared!!”

She runs her fingers through his hair, tears running down her cheeks. Mikuru's heart feels like its irreparably breaking into thousands of shards.

“I know. I'm sorry, Chrono. I'm sorry. I should have been keeping a better eye on you. I'm sorry you were scared. But it's okay now, because I'm here and I’ll always be here.”

“Always?” He asks, looking lonely yet hopeful.

Mikuru smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Thank god. He's safe. He's alive.

“Always. Pinky promise.”

“You must really mean it, then…!! Thank you…”

With a gentle touch, Mikuru tucks a strand of hair behind Chrono's ear.

“Of course I do. You're the most important to me, Chrono.”

“That makes me happy! I love Mikuru-san.”

She kisses him on the forehead. “I love you too, Chrono.”

 

* * *

 

Right before Chrono turns 10, he has the realization that celebrating his birthday felt like a hollow event. Mikuru was busy enough already trying to support him. Taking time out of her crowded schedule for Chrono's sake just made him feel…

Like a burden.

Most days, Mikuru seemed exhausted. Chrono knew he was still young-- only 9, turning 10 this week. He knew all of that, but felt like he had to make a choice. He didn't want Mikuru to go through all that trouble for him.

“Mikuru-san,” he starts, staring down at his breakfast. He'll eat, but he needs to get this our first. “Um…”

“What is it?” She asks, wiping her face with a napkin and smiling at him.

“I think I'm too old to be celebrating my birthday. So you don't have to do anything.”

Mikuru looks hurt and Chrono nearly regrets his words. She complies anyway, and on the 9th Chrono sees a slice of cake from the store on the table, along with a note.

_I know you said you didn't need me to do anything, but is this okay? Happy Birthday, Chrono._

He eats it silently, but the sweetness doesn't properly register in his brain. Chrono drinks the green tea he pulled out of the fridge and pretends he's not hurting.

But it was for the best.

 

* * *

 

August comes and goes, what with TRY3's tournaments and busy days and enough cardfights to last weeks. September arrives and chugs on without pause.

Chrono wakes up on the 9th with a weird feeling in his chest before he realizes what day it is.

Had he really forgotten his own birthday? It _had_ been busy lately.

So he gets up, puts on his uniform and spots that same note on the table. The cake was in the fridge this time and Chrono smiles.

He goes through the whole day like nothing's different, and everyone else does too. It's like every other day.

When it's lunchtime, Chrono catches Tokoha staring at his lunch with narrowed eyes.

“Uh…” He says, frowning at her. “Tokoha, what's that face for?”

“Chrono, you…” She starts, still looking frustrated. “Aghh! I can't take this!”

She stands up, putting her head in her hands.

Shion's brows furrow and he shakes his head. “Chrono, we've been wondering… why didn't you tell us about your birthday?”

Chrono's heart feels like a critical trigger stabbed straight through it. He doesn't know what to say, opting to stare at the ground.

Tokoha sits back down. “Sorry for yelling. I was frustrated, but that's no excuse. Chrono… we aren't angry or anything.”

“I just,” Chrono shrugs. “I didn't think it was important, I guess?”

Which isn't a lie. Maybe it _was_ important, but Chrono didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be just another day so no one would waste their time on him. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone else.

“You don't think it's important?” Shion asks, voice sounding unlike Chrono has ever heard it.

Another shrug, because all words have left his brain except _“I don't want to be a burden”_ and _“can we stop talking about this”._

But he doesn't say either of these because he doesn't want to hear the answer. Chrono most of all doesn't want to hear them lie and say he isn't a bother. Or that it's fine. Because it wasn't.

And silence fills the air. Chrono eats silently, but his food tastes like nothing at all.

When schools over and he tries to leave, Kumi grabs him by the arm with a smile on her face that says she's up to something.

“Shindou-kun~.” She's still smiling, and it's gotten even wider.

Absolutely terrifying.

“Okazaki, what are you--” He's cut off by the sudden strength in his classmate, who starts dragging him out the door. Thank god she at least waited for him to put his shoes on. “H-Hey!”

Tokoha and Shion are waiting out front with the same grins on their faces. A familiar car sits at the school gate, and the window rolls down.

Iwakura, Shion's butler. Oh man. There was no way out of this.

They drag him into the car, but he really doesn't protest. It's kind of squashed, with all four of them squeezing in the back.

“This is kidnapping and you should feel bad.” Is what Chrono decides on saying, instead of all the other thoughts in his head and the whole car laughs.  

They stop in front of a building Chrono's never seen before, but it's big enough to be slightly intimidating.

Iwakura opens the door for them, and Tokoha grabs Chrono's arm as soon as they're both out.

“I'm not gonna run away! Let me go already.”

Shion nods at Tokoha, and she lets his arm go, but then his two teammates grab his hands.

Which was fine. They did that a lot. They held hands _a lot_. But right here, in public, in front of Kumi and Iwakura and anyone who could be passing by is embarrassing.

Chrono's cheeks burn.

“Why.”

“Because.” Tokoha replies, all sing-song and smiles.

They walk forward, approaching the door. Chrono's somewhat reluctant but aware he doesn't have a choice.

The doors open and confetti flies everywhere.

“Happy birthday!” A crowd of people shouts at him, and Chrono's floored.

Kamui, Shin, Mikuru, Jaime, Trinity Dragon, Taiyou, Am, Luna, Mamoru, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Kai, Miwa and even _Ibuki_ of all people.

“Wh--” Chrono can't get a word in before Kamui leaps at him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Ugh-- Kamui-san! I can't breathe!”

The older teen pulls away, and there are for some reason tears in his eyes. “How was it, Chrono? I bet you were surprised!!”

“Kamui-san, did you plan this…?”

A happy nod. “Yup! Shin-san told me about it a while ago, and your aunt told me you probably wouldn't expect this. She said you don't like celebrating your birthday.”

Mikuru smiles at Chrono from the other side of the crowd. He feels… something.

Guilt.

“I-- Kamui-san, you didn't have to…” He feels like he should be smiling but he _can't._

“You're right, Chrono.” Kamui says, face flat. “I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Because I, and everyone else here… wanted to celebrate the fact that Shindou Chrono is alive. You're right. None of had to, and we could have chosen not to.”

Tokoha and Shion grip Chrono's hands.

“But we all came to celebrate.” Shion's voice sounds assured as it always does, but it wavers with emotion.

Tokoha pulls him in closer, feeling the warmth between the three of them. The warmth of the whole room’s atmosphere. “Because we love you.”

Ruining the moment, Ibuki clears his throat. “Kids should be kids and excitedly celebrate their birthday.”

Chrono rolls his eyes, but his heart is pounding out of his chest. Everyone came here for him.

Everyone wanted to do this, for _him._ Like Kamui said, they didn't have to. But they did.

After cake, presents, and half of the guests crying-- TRY3 sit in the quiet of an after-party. It's cooler outside, the breeze touching all of their faces like a delicate caress.

Chrono hasn't opened their gifts to him yet, because they all wanted to wait. But with it in his hands, he hesitates.

Today was one of the best days he'd ever had. One of the happiest birthdays-- or days he'd ever had. A thought he didn't want to think lodged its way into his brain and latched on.

“I'm really happy. About all of this. But-- but, I…”

He stares down at the gift in his hands. It's beautifully wrapped, with red paper and a golden ribbon. It looks like Chronojet's scarf and Chrono knows it was purposeful.

“But?” Shion asks.

“I--” Chrono wills his voice not to shake. “Are you sure this is okay? Is it okay for… me to be cared for?”

Whoever went in for the hug first, Chrono doesn't know. But in less than a second, his two best friends have their arms wrapped around him so tightly that they all feel like one existence, rather than three people.

“Of course it is. Of course it's okay. It's okay to be cared for. It's okay for you to be loved. We love you, and we want to celebrate that you're _alive,_ Chrono.”

If Shion cried, if Tokoha cried, if Chrono cried… if _any_ of them cried that night, sitting together curled up-- no one could say so but those three.

 

* * *

 

In high school now, Chrono's lets people celebrate his birthday again. Just like before, though, he forgot to mention it.

On the 2nd of September, team Striders sit at a diner and chat. The conversation ranges from Vanguard, to team stuff, to family stuff, to Vanguard again, until Taiyou sets his drink on the table with a loud _clink._

“That reminds me! Chrono-san, isn't your birthday coming up?”

Kazuma, who was in the process of sipping his drink promptly spit-takes and chokes, coughing loudly.

Voice slightly strained, he speaks through coughs. “Sorry, it's your _what_?!”

“D-Did you not know, Kazuma-san?” Taiyou asks, pulling napkins out of the dispenser and handing them frantically to his teammate.

“I didn't! Because _someone_ didn't tell me!”

Chrono has a guilty look on his face, and scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry, it slipped my mind. I thought you knew.”

“You didn't tell me!! God, how am I going to get you a present now? You literally just updated your deck!”

“Can't you get him something other than cards?” Taiyou finishes pulling out napkins, after having used enough to totally decimate a whole forest.

Kazuma's face falls flat and his cheeks go pink.

Chrono starts laughing. “Sorry-- sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. The look on your face--!”

He's still laughing, and Taiyou laughs. After a little bit-- he still looks embarrassed, but Kazuma laughs too.

 

* * *

 

 

Chrono checks his messages. It's the 9th again, but this time he's expecting something. He's expecting something because, no offense to his teammates, but they were doing a poor job of hiding that they were planning something.

In the way that made Chrono giddy with nervous excitement for what's to come. He expected a party, maybe a big one? If his friends were there it didn't matter the size, but for both Kazuma and Taiyou to be this frantic…

Chrono's replied to all of the birthday messages and well wishes he's received so far.

His birthday falls on a weekend this time. It's not even 9AM yet, but then again he hasn't gotten out of bed. Chrono rolls around.

“Bored. I'm bored.”

He's whining alone to himself which is arguably incredibly pathetic but he's so _bored_ and so impatient.

Finally, finally, he gets a text. It's in the Striders group chat. From Kazuma.

_Yo. Happy birthday. Get dressed. Kazumi’s gonna pick you up in like, an hour. Eat something light._

Yes!

Chrono jumps out of bed. He should take it a bit slower because an hour is a long time but also he was too excited to slow down!

Pulling off his pajamas, he puts on his clothes as slowly as he can. Which isn't really that slow, but whatever.

Another text.

_Don't use all your energy bouncing around because you're excited._

He laughs at the message, and types a response.

_I won't! Are you looking into my windows or something?_

Instead of a text reply, Kazuma sends a sticker of a dog pouting. Chrono smiles widely at it.

It's been about twenty minutes and Chrono's just sitting on the couch, trying not to stand up and pace around. Sitting still was really, really, _really_ hard. The doorbell rings, and Chrono is relieved to stand.

He opens it to see Kazumi with a smile on his face and flowers in hand.

“Chrono-kun! Sorry for arriving so early. Maa-kun said you'd be restless, and I figured it would be okay.”

Chrono gratefully takes the flowers and motions for Kazumi to come in.

“He said that, huh? Thanks for coming. I was really restless… it's hard to sit still when I'm so excited, you know?” He makes his way to the kitchen to fill a vase with water.

They're tulips, Chrono's favorite. Which made him wonder how Kazumi knew that, but the answer was probably Kazuma.

“I'm glad I could come to your rescue. Should we get going? I'll text Maa-kun we're on our way, but we might need to make a couple of stops.”

“To stall?” Chrono asks with a smile.

Kazumi nods, and they go on their way. They talk in the car about birthdays, and Chrono gets to hear some slightly embarrassing stories about Kazuma. Which was exciting.

The white haired man asks Chrono about stories of TRY3, and Chrono happily starts talking. Before either of them can even blink, it's been over an hour.

The car stops in front of a familiar looking building.

“Huh. Is this…?”

The building Kamui threw the party for Chrono? It was still just as big, but it wasn't as scary. Truth be told Chrono was a bit anxious, but that was apprehension, not the fear he felt back then.

Last time there was a party here, there was still a pretty decent amount of space in the building. Was it going to be full this time? Wait-- since it was _this_ building, did Kamui have a hand in this? If so, it makes sense as to why Kazuma and Taiyou were the opposite of incognito this whole time.

His heart beats rapidly in his chest. Like it's gonna burst.

“Tokoha, Shion, and Okazaki dragged me here once.” Chrono speaks, looking at the doors. Kazumi watches him as he talks. “I mean literally _dragged_ me. I don't need that this time, but it feels nostalgic. It really wasn't that long ago, but it feels like it.”

He approaches the door, fingertips touching it.

“It feels like just yesterday, but also like it's been a century since then. I guess a lot has happened.”

Kazumi slides his phone back in his pocket. He was probably texting Kazuma that they’d arrived. Chrono smiles, and the taller man smiles back.

“Shall we?” He asks.

And Chrono nods, pushing the doors open.

Just like before, confetti flies through the air. This time, there's glitter too.

“Happy birthday!!”

This time, the entire room is full. It's the size of a basketball court and then some. As far as his eyes can see, it's all filled with people he knows. People that care about him.

It'd take all day to point out every single person, but Chrono sees them all.

There was enough food to fill at least three buffets, and in the corner was a ton of stacked presents. Music plays somewhere in the room but Chrono can't hear any of it over the sound of his own heartbeat.

He smiles.

“Thank you, everyone...!”

Basically everyone there congratulates Chrono and hugs him, telling him words sweet enough to flavor a mile high cake.

The happiness Chrono feels can't be put into words and his brain flashes back to being a kid. Being a kid and waiting for Mikuru to find him because he was lost and lonely and couldn’t find her in a crowded shopping center. Being a kid and telling Mikuru he didn't want her to celebrate his birthday anymore.

Being a kid and _lying_ to Mikuru about him not wanting her to celebrate his birthday.

He turns to the person he's talking to. “Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom really quick. Or, I have to… get fresh air. Sorry.”

Chrono knew he wanted to be loved. But it was _hard_ to be loved and to be cared for.

His breath comes in shaking gasps, and he leaves through a side door for some fresh air. Chrono doesn't pay attention if anyone sees him leave.

Sitting down, he pulls his knees up to his chin. Taking shuddering breaths, he can't hold it in anymore.

Chrono cries. He's cries because he's happy. He cries because it hurts. It hurts to be loved. It made him happy enough to die then and there but it also made him want to live forever, surrounded by all the people he loved and who loved him so much.

Footsteps, and Chrono's not quick enough to wipe away the tears on his face.

“We knew you'd be here.” Tokoha says, Shion right next to her.

Tears keep dripping down his face, and he's grateful it's these two, because now he doesn't need to wipe it away. They already knew. Chrono didn't need to hide.

The two of them set down next to Chrono, grabbing his hands and squeezing gently like they always did.

“It's okay.” Shion leans his head on Chrono's shoulder, feeling as he nods.

“I know.” Chrono replies.

Tokoha wraps her arm around Chrono's. “We love you.”

Chrono cries harder. “I--I love you too.” His voice falters and shakes, just like his hands and his overly soft heart. “I love you guys so much.”

They walk back in after a while, Shion and Tokoha doting on Chrono. Taiyou waves, and TRY3 head over to where he and Kazuma are standing.

“Hey.” Chrono's hand is in his pocket, attempting to look casual. It's obvious he's been crying.

“We were wondering where you were.” Kazuma smiles at Chrono, but Chrono knows that look in his boyfriend's eyes. It was the _“you're trying to handle all of your feelings on your own and not ask for help and we both know it”_ look.

“Are you okay, Chrono-san?” Taiyou looks worried and Chrono nods his head.

It's a bit forced. “Uh, yeah... I'm fine.”

With a loud laugh, Tokoha slaps Chrono on the back and he jumps about a foot.

“This guy over here was getting emotional and had to step out.”

“Shut _up_ , Tokoha!” Chrono's tone lacks malice but is full of embarrassment.

Shion laughs too, and Chrono feels dread. “You know, he used to never let anyone celebrate his birthday. He didn't even tell us until the day of, and even then we had to dig it out of him! We had to be _told_ by Kamui-san beforehand.”

Cheeks going red as his hair, Chrono buries his face in his hands. “Shion, shut _up_!”

Taiyou looks up at Chrono. There's a look of affection and adoration in his eyes.

“Chrono-san…” He begins, looking slightly shy. “I can't put into words how happy I am you're in my life. Chrono-san, without you… I would be much different.”

Somewhere in his head, Chrono thinks that Taiyou had really grown up.

“You say I'm like the sun--” and everyone laughs at Taiyou's joke, “but it's you, Chrono-san! You're my sun. I couldn't imagine shining as brightly as you do. Thank you, Chrono-san. For being alive.”

Gritting his teeth, Chrono looks at the ground. Out of habit, or maybe out of instinct, Tokoha and Shion grab his hands.

“C-Chrono-san? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Shaking his head, Chrono smiles. “No, no, you didn't say anything wrong. I’m okay-- I--...”

He was trying to fight it off, but his voice cracks and tears slip down his cheeks. He tries to stop, but he can't.

Chrono wipes away his tears, cheeks flushing. “I-I’m sorry, this is, uh. This is really lame of me.” He tries to laugh and seem composed but fails miserably. 

Taiyou moves forward and hugs Chrono with all of his might. The redhead can feel the tears left on his shirt by the younger boy, but he doesn't care.

“It’s not lame, Chrono-san. You’ll always be the coolest to me.”

People probably saw the two of them crying, because Chrono has a lot of people hug him after that, which is super embarrassing.

He's pouring water into a glass when someone clears their throat behind him.

“Kazuma?”

“Yo.” He greets, walking to stand shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend. They aren't making eye contact, which is fine because Chrono's embarrassed enough. “I, uh… just wanted to say it while no one else was around. I'd said it a lot of times today, but not on my own.”

Chrono waits with a baited breath.

“Happy birthday.” Kazuma turns to look at Chrono. His cheeks are red but he looks happy, reaching out to hold Chrono's hand. “I've said it before, but you really changed my life. Taiyou said it too. Geez. You need to hurry up and realize how much you matter to everyone.”

“...But, uh. I can say it as many times as you want. That you matter to me and everyone else.” He hands Chrono a present. It's in a blue bag, with a silver ribbon. “It's fine to open it.”

So Chrono does.

Underneath the tissue paper is a box of something Chrono recognizes. It's a really fancy deck box he's wanted for literal _years._

“H-How did you know…?” Chrono pauses, realizing. “I guess I’m not that subtle, huh.”

“Nope.”

Staring down at it, Chrono can feel himself smiling. He knew it was kind of pricey, which was the reason he hadn't bought it for so long. It made him kind of anxious, really.

But. It was a gift that Kazuma got with Chrono in mind. It was something Kazuma put thought into.

So it made Chrono happy.

“Thank you, Kazuma. I love it.”

Blush spreading across his cheeks, Kazuma looks away. “It's nothing. I'd have given you more, but we're both still in high school and spend most of our money on cards.” Chrono laughs at that. “I just… knew you wanted it. And it'd be nice if… you thought of me when you looked at it.”

Chrono kisses Kazuma. “Of course I would.”

“You really don't have any shame.” Kazuma says, but he leans in to kiss Chrono again. “It'll be the first of many birthday gifts I get you.”

Grin spreading across his face, Chrono is pulled in for a hug. Kazuma's squeezing him tightly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kazuma.”

 

* * *

 

Chrono flicks his light switch on. He's already sorted most of the presents he's gotten, and the deck box Kazuma got him is in his hands.

Walking to the storage containers in his room, Chrono pulls open one. It was where he kept some of his favorite gifts he'd gotten over the years.

The first birthday gift he'd ever gotten from Tokoha and Shion was a fancy storage box for cards. Not a deck box, because it was way bigger. Inside it they had left a note, that said something Chrono can still recall. The note is in a different container filled with other notes people have written him, but he doesn’t need to look at it to remember.

_For the future you, who needs more space for cards._

When he read it, it made him happy because… it meant that they would stay together, even after he'd filled that storage box. And they did. They were all together, still.

Things had changed, but TRY3 would always be together.

Chrono runs his fingers over a small trinket Taiyou had once gifted him. It was a homemade clay version of Chrono Dran. Taiyou had given it to Chrono with the biggest smile on his face.

Other times, Taiyou would get Chrono clothes that were somehow always the right size. Chrono wondered how he knew that.

Kamui always got Chrono a lot of useful things, like sleeves or limited edition material that got shipped to the shop early, but his favorite thing was a mug. Written in permanent marker were the words _#1 Student_.

Kamui had said it's because even now, they were still aiming for the Vanguard Star…! Which was hilarious and embarrassing at the same time.

Kumi got him things like diaries or fancy lotions. Satoru got him some vampire-esque clothes and once a particular interesting novel. Jaime got him all sorts of things.

With shaking hands, he shuts the box. He'd already taken a bath and brushed his teeth.

Chrono laughs quietly to himself, and thinks back to when he was much, much younger. How Mikuru-san and him got separated in a store. Even further back, to a time he can't remember but exists in photographs--

A photo of Rive and Tokimi holding him. Mikuru's hand is in the picture, because she was the one who took it. They all look happy.

Chrono pulls down the covers and climbs in bed. His deck is sitting on his desk, and his phone is plugged in. It's nearly 12, but it's still his birthday for 27 more minutes.

He stares up at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry out of happiness, _again_ for the third time today. Which might be his record.

It was hard to be loved and to be cared for. It was so hard, but so worth it.

Chrono shuts his eyes, and exhausted-- falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Opening his eyes, he doesn't know where he is. All Chrono knows is that it's warm. His head rests on something soft and familiar. He opens his eyes all the way, and looks up.

“Mom?”

Tokimi smiles at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Chrono doesn't get up, because he's too sleepy and too comfortable. His head is resting in her lap. He must have fallen asleep there, somehow. Was this a dream?

“Yes. It's me, Chrono.”

She strokes his hair, and with her free hand holds Chrono's shaking hands.

“You've grown up so much, darling. You look just like your father, and me.”

Chrono laughs softly. “Y-yeah. Mikuru-san always says there's no doubt I'm yours.”

His mother laughs too. “How have you been, dear? I want to know.”

“Really? Is it okay for me to tell you?”

Tokimi’s hands are as kind as the look in her eyes. “Of course it is.”

“Well, um… I play Vanguard now. I--I guess I'm okay at it. I’ve won a lot of tournaments, and I’m something called a Generation Master… It feels embarrassing to brag, though. I’m in a team called Striders right now-- my first team was called TRY3. I think… I think you'd really like Tokoha and Shion. They'd like you, too.”

There's so much he wants to say.

“And in Striders, there's Kazuma and Taiyou. Taiyou is… a really good kid. I wish I could properly tell him how much he means. And Kazuma… he can be a bit of a handful, but… um.” Chrono pauses. His mother hasn't averted her eyes. The love is unconditional. “I love him.”

“If you love him that much, then I love him, too.”

Chrono beams. It takes him a second to realize the wetness on his face. Tears. They're dripping down from Tokimi's eyes. It takes another second for him to realize he’s crying, too.

“I wish you could meet them. All of them. You'd really love them. You'd see how… how happy they make me. I'm happy, mom. It's really, really hard sometimes. But I'm alive.”

She leans in to kiss his forehead.

“You are. And I am so happy. I am so proud of you, Chrono.”

He sniffles, holding on tightly to his mother's hand because he doesn't want to let go, not yet.

“And Dad… we’re starting to get along and actually talk, sort of.”

“If you act as much as you look like him, I'd guess most of your conversations are during Vanguard?”

Chrono laughs, nodding. “Yeah. But we're working on it.”

His mother tucks a tuft of hair behind Chrono's ear. “Take care of him for me.” Despite her tears, she's so beautiful. She looks so much like he does, what with the way she smiles and how she laughs. Even the gentle tones of her voice sounded like Chrono’s when he spoke softly.

“I-I will, mom. I promise.”

The two of them smile. This moment feels like it lasts a blissful eternity.

“I'm glad you let people love you. And I'm glad you found people who love you unconditionally.”

“Me too.” Chrono can barely speak, because he's crying too hard. “Me too. Mom?”

“Yes, Chrono?”

“Can we stay like this a little while longer?”

With a graceful nod, Tokimi strokes his hair again. “Of course we can.”

“I love you, mom.”

“Not nearly as much as I love you.”

Chrono nods, laughing through his tears, and Tokimi does too.

 

* * *

 

 

Asleep in bed, tears drip down Chrono's face. On his desk sits something that wasn't there before.

A slice of cake. Red velvet with whipped cream frosting, with a gear made out of fondant. Left by someone who's last name is Shindou, and a note that reads simply…

_Happy birthday, Chrono._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Chrono! As a character, you mean a heck of a lot to me. It feels weird to see someone who's a lot like me on screen do a lot of stupid things I'd also do. But because he exists, it's special to me that he has people who love him, despite his flaws. I'm happy that Vanguard is in my life, and writing this is a testament to this adoration I have. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I wanted to get this posted in time. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that at least a fragment of my affection for Chrono and all his loved ones is properly conveyed. Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a kudo or a comment! I'd love to hear what you think about it. 
> 
> As always, my twitter is @shindouchrono. If you liked this work, and you want something like this catered directly to you: I have writing commissions open, so feel free to HMU-- or if you just want to talk about Vanguard in general, that's okay too!
> 
> Have a lovely day, and once more... Happy Birthday, Shindou Chrono!


End file.
